The present invention relates to filter devices for circulating fluids and pertains particularly to an improved oil filter for enabling quick and easy removal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,117, entitled FILTER DEVICE, and issued July 25, 1989 to Kenneth A. Foust, co-inventor herein, there is disclosed a novel filter device with means for releasing or reducing the removal torque required to ,, remove the filter. The filter device includes a canister and embodies a novel quick release fitting wherein a central coupling member is axially moveable to move the canister out of sealing engagement, with the fluid system filter fitting to relieve removal torque on the filter. However, that system is difficult and expensive to manufacture because of certain structures thereof. The present invention was devised to simplify the structure, its operation, and reduce the cost of manufacture thereof.